Chantaje
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |pictos = 138 (Alternate) |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Alternate) |dg = / (Classic) / / (Alternate) |pc = / |gc = / to / |perf = Céline Baron (P1) Thibaut Orsoni (P2) |nogm = 3 |nowc = Chantaje}} "Chantaje" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a woman and a man. P1 P1 has short, purple hair in a bob, and wears a yellow dress that is opened in the middle, maroon high waist shorts, black leather belts with gold rivets, and black stiletto sandals with calf-high leg straps. P2 P2 has short, black hair and a beard, and wears a black blazer, a yellow shirt, maroon pants with holes in the knees, and black and gold shoes. He resembles Maluma. At one verse, and by the end of the song, both dancers darken drastically, and the woman's hair and skirt are pink and red respectively. Background The background is dark red with orange squares and a circular illusion that darkens the dancers that walk into it. The scenery softly flashes red. During the chorus, in some of the larger squares, side views of the dancers' heads can be briefly seen lip-syncing "Puro, puro chantaje" while facing each other. When the dancers are at their darkest, the scenery is bright orange. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Scoop your right arm out while moving your legs side to side. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1''' but slower and with no leg movement. '''Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Point your right arm to P2. *'P2:' Float out your arms. Chantaje_GoldMoveA.PNG|Gold Move 2 Chantaje_GoldMoveA_GIF.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Chantaje_GoldMoveB.PNG|Gold Move 3 Chantaje_GoldMoveB_GIF.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game There are 3 Gold Moves in the alternate routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms out as if to shrug when Shakira says "¿Qué?". P1 and P2 do this while facing P3, and P3 does this while facing P2. Gold Move 2: With your right leg slightly out, cross your wrists in front of you while angled towards the left. Gold Move 3: While turned left, punch your right arm straight up. Trivia * Chantaje is the fifth song by Shakira in the series, after Beautiful Liar, Rabiosa, Hips Don’t Lie, and La Bicicleta. It is followed by Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). ** Chantaje is also the second song by Maluma in the series, after El Tiki. *On the cover from Ubisoft s website, P2 s glove is pink instead of purple. *The US preview is the third one in the series to show the end of the song. It is preceded by that of Je sais pas danser and followed by that of The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). *The word " " is censored. ** Chantaje is the fourth song in which a non-English word is censored, after María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) and Daddy. *In the US preview description, Shakira s name is misspelled as "Shakir'e'". *In the Alternate routine, some parts of the background from Summer Sweetie can be seen through the subway windows.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc_wEtFULSI Gallery Game Files IMG_1240.jpg|''Chantaje'' Chantaje Alternate.png|Gameplay (Sitting Alternate) In-Game Screenshots IMG_1249.jpg|''Chantaje'' on the Just Dance 2018 menu IT 4sl7rSes.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 225580_screenshot_08_l.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 Others Chantaje thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Chantaje thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Chantaje-Shakira-Maluma_Widescreen_293253.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Chantaje (Official video) ft. Maluma Teasers Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 - Chantaje E3 'Sitting Alternate' Just Dance 2018 Chantaje - Sitting Alternative (Full Gameplay) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Songs by Maluma Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Céline Baron Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Trios